Uhlek
Uhlek (Pronounced; U-lek) is the result of a Valukaarian/Paradisian experiment in which the billions of individual Alkarzi cells are each infused with a soul, creating a vast amalgation of conciousnesses which all work as one, and is consistently hailed as the best soldier in the Imperium. Uhlek is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the Imperium, and the only being in it legally - or biologically, for that matter - able to use magic. He is also far stronger than most other Alkarzi, surpassing even Krazos, though Uhlek is shorter in stature. Uhlek is capable of speaking a variety of languages and slight telepathic abilities. Despite this, Uhlek is not quite 'intelligent', but rather 'clever', instead. In fact, Uhlek lacks any form of intelligence quotia, instead relying on the many minds inside of him to solve problems. Many consider him a mindless drone highly susceptible to suggestion from his superiors. Powers, Abilities and Weapons Paradisal Sword: As shown, Uhlek is in possession of a Paradisal Sword capable of normally impossible feats for melee weapons. The sword is easily capable of slicing through all but the strongest physical barriers and energy shields in a single swipe, due to it's magical and powerful nature as well as Uhlek's abnormal physical strength. Flight: Several thrusters in Uhlek's suit allow him to perform flight maneuvers and also enhance his already superhuman speed, complementing his paradisal abilities of flight. Speed: Uhlek can reach peak speeds of 60 km/h, though these tend to drain his suit's limited energy supplies. Normally, speeds of 40 km/h can be supported for long amounts of time. Telekinesis: By manipulating matter on a molecular level, Uhlek may cause intense pressure wells and other movements seemingly telekinetically. Shielded opponents are significantly less affected than unshielded ones. Electrokinesis: Uhlek can 'guide' an electric current from his hands, using an ionization laser to guide the current through the air towards his opponent. Pyrokinesis: Uhlek also possesses the ability to manipulate fire, and can create flames at will. These flames are generally blindingly white, with ultraviolet light also emitting, allowing for a secondary function as a flare. MDL: The Multiple Detonation Launcher is a type of grenade launcher, which fires three computerized grenades at once. Each grenade floats using a thruster system and tracks a target, homing in on the quickly and exploding. Compact Machine Gun: A compact SMG with two forms of fire: combustion principle and tachyonic principle. As evidenced by the names, combustion principle uses bullets and tachyonic principle uses tachyons. Uhlek's Capital Ship Ukhel's capital ship is a massive, thirty-two kilometer long dreadnought renowned for it's incredibly efficient design. Unlike most other Imperium ships, which have spacious rooms and are generally built around the main weapon systems, Ukhel's ship is largely integrated with the main weapon - a neutral (i.e. fires protons and electrons, to avoid being bent by magnetic fields created by plasma) particle beam capable of ripping entire ships apart. The ship has a permanent staffing of one hundred and seventy-two soldiers, fifteen engineers, two pilots and six scientists, with room for triple that total number of one hundred and ninety-five crew, equal to a maximum capacity of five hundred and eighty-five standing crew. Corridors are 1.5 metres tall and forty inches (1.013 metres) wide, with living quarters being slightly larger in height and no wider than six metres. The ship is shielded by a wire-type mesh which plasma freely flows through, preventing radiation and physical objects from touching the body of the ship. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Magic Users Category:AAH Category:Deus Ex Animus Characters